The goal of the Career Development Program (CDP) in head and neck cancer (HNC) is to recruit, train, and mentor young or established scientists in basic, clinical, and translational research in HNC. The CDP is an essential part of the overall effort of this SPORE. In order to stimulate the next generation of translational researchers, attracting talented individuals from the level of post doctoral fellow to assistant professor and defining research in HNC as a central theme of their career is vital. The CDP will provide financial support and mentorship for achieving the goals stated above, while the SPORE itself will provide a nurturing and stimulating environment for candidates who are groomed as future leaders in translational research in this field. The faculty within the SPORE has an excellent track record in mentoring post doctoral fellows, young scientists, and academically-oriented translational clinicians. Thus, the CDP will focus on these three types of investigators by supporting two post doctoral fellows per year during the five-year grant period. The Emory-Winship Cancer Drug Development and Pharmacogenomics Academy (DDPA) has already funded two young investigators, one of whom has chosen to focus on HNC. We plan to support the recruitment of two additional faculty physicians, including a clinical translational investigator in upper aerodigestive and thoracic malignancies, and a basic scientist during the initial 3 years of the SPORE. The second recruitment phase will involve the development of junior and senior faculty from multiple disciplines, potentially including head and neck surgery and organ preservation. Support for these recruits will come from Emory University and the Georgia Cancer Coalition, as well as the Winship Cancer Institute. These surgically oriented investigators will be recruited and supported in the last 3 years of the SPORE. The SPORE-initiated recruitment of new faculty will consider candidates identified through the existing recruitment process, with special emphasis placed on seeking minority candidates and women. We have already awarded seed packages for research to two young women from Emory's Cancer Drug Discovery Program, and the Cancer Control Program intends to supplement this developmental program.